Cable control assemblies of the above type typically include a conduit that slideably supports a flexible core element whose opposite ends extend from the ends of the conduit for connection at one end to a controller, such as a gear shift selector for an automotive transmission, and for connection at the opposite end to a remotely located controlled member, such as the shift linkage on the vehicle's transmission.
The ends of the conduit are provided with end fitting assemblies that mount on the vehicle support structure and secure the conduit against longitudinal movement. This enables the core element to transmit the motion of the controller to the controlled member in conventional push-pull manner.
During installation, the conduit has a tendency to become twisted as it is routed along its course and secured to the vehicle structure. The twisting makes it difficult to install the assembly and puts unwanted stress on the conduit, which may impede movement of the core element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,377 in the name of Randy J. Boike, issued Jan. 24, 1995, and commonly owned with the present invention, discloses a cable control assembly having a rotatable end fitting connector which allows the connector to rotate relative to the conduit to eliminate unwanted twisting. An end fitting or ferrule is molded onto one end of the conduit and is fixed against rotation. A connector body is then molded over the end fitting with there being a non-adherent film of material (e.g., PTFE) interposed therebetween so as to allow the overmolded connector to rotate relative to the end fitting and conduit. The connector has an annular recess that is molded about an annular flange of the end fitting that, by its construction prevents the removal of the end fitting from the connector. Because the connector is molded insitu about the end fitting, it is difficult to control the dimensional tolerance between the connector and end fitting that is needed to achieve good, repeatable rotatability of the connector Undersized end fittings inhibit rotation while oversized end fittings provide too loose of a fit.